Mirrored Image
by Dark Zaberfang
Summary: Eve,her memmory lost,was forced into a war she wanted no part of. Years later she meets Feonia, then remembers a past she was forced to forget, and a family she never had. First met a mirrored image Memories are always said to harbor dangerious secretes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Starting

It was the middle of math class, the teacher in mid discussion on Polly-grams. Boring topic I think, I looked out the window to my left, it was mid November and everything was still green.

'I am so board' I think to my self. I look out again, just there was a snowflake on the windowsill.

"It's snowing!" I whisper to my self. I turn to my right, "Ann, Ann." I whisper to her "Ann!" I whisper louder.

"What!?" She sounds annoyed.

"Snow" I meekly whisper, silently cursing my self on getting her angry.

"It's snowing?" She asks.

"Yah!" I answer her question, relieved she is no longer angry.

"SNOW" She whispers happily.

The teacher stops mid sentence, as two men dressed in black suits appear at the door.

"Begin your work, page 89 numbers 1-59." He tells us, as he walks over toward the two men.

I should have paid attention, 'cause now I have absolutely no idea as to what I'm doing. I was about to lean over toward Ann, and ask if she could help me, when I caught the eye of one of the men at the door. He look at me like one would at a specimen under a microscope, it gave me the creeps, so I turned my attention back to my paper.

The teacher came over to me, telling me to pack up my things. I asked why, but he simply walked a way. I return my math book to my bag, having already left my paper as a bookmark, and slipped the strap over my head resting it on my right shoulder. Crossing the room, I fall in behind the two men, questions racing through my head. Such as, 'why do I have to go with these men? Is something wrong? Maybe something happened to my dad?' My heart sank with that thought. Out side there was a black blazer waiting, all the windows tinted so you couldn't see inside.

A third guy came out of the blazer and opened the back passenger door for me, I stepped in side and positioned my bag on my lap. The man who eyed me in the classroom, sat next to me. God he gave me the willies. I take out my CD player, and put on my headphones, seeing no objection from him, I proceed to play my CD. Linkin Park, and a good song. I glance over at the guy, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt, he looked like one of those FBI agents on TV. I tune my attention back to my music, the steady hum of the engine putting me to sleep.

I awoke to a dimly lit room, sitting awkwardly on a chair. Someone had removed my sweater, leaving me in a thin black T-shirt. Someone had also removed my watch. My left wrist began burning, in the dim light I could barely make out a barcode fashion tattoo, with a set of numbers I could not read. I stood and crossed the room toward the light, finding a desk with a lamp in it, hence the source of light. I ran my hand through my hair, finding someone had also cut it shorter, only a few inches long. I looked at the desk, on it where blue prints, of what I didn't know.

"So you're a wake"

(AN

Dun Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn. well that's chapter one I hope you liked my first Fan fic. chapter. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Of Strange places and people

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned my head, trying to locate where his voice had come from.

_An echo... A where house?_

Such thoughts ran through my head, when I spotted him.

_A man?_

No, he was no older than me, clad in strange clothes, he continued toward me, stopping only a few feet away. "Who are you?" I asked, catching sight of his hair, it was the strangest color of purple I had ever seen.

"I..." He hesitated, "Am Brad." His hand shot forward, gesturing to shake.

"Brad Keel."

Taking a step back, I eyed him warily, unsure of his intentions. "Where am I?" I questioned, looking toward where the ceiling should be.

"In a where house, where else?" His answer was casual, like I had just asked him about the weather.

"No, I mean..." _Good god this was going to be fun... NOT!_

"What... what city, what state."

He looked confused, so I tried an easer question, "What country?" I heaved a heavy sigh, _oh great an idiot, just what I needed._

"Just... just tell me where I am."

He seemed to ponder the question for a moment, then answered, "South America."

"... South... America..." I stood motionless, as a torrent of thoughts surged through my mind.

South America... South America. No! I cannot be in South America; there is no way, no, no, way. This can't be happening, oh God, this can't be happening.

I sat down, hard. Taking a deep breath, I started voicing my thoughts, "No, this isn't happening, this isn't real, its just a dream, its just a dream, its just a dream, a really, really, bad dream." My hands went to my head, "Just a dream, just a dream. Come on; wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup..."

My voice faded into a whisper, and I fell silent. I herd him sit down next to me, "Are you going to be OK?"

I opened my eyes, and faced him, "How long have I..." I couldn't finish the question, I wasn't even ready for the answer.

He looked a way

"Few hours..."

I know he had more to say, but what ever it was, he never said it. He turned back to face me; his eyes held such sorrow. He pulled me up, leading me into the darkness,

"Wait..."

I pulled my arm back, now I couldn't see. Total blackness... I took a step forward, then froze a light pressure on my back. Then the cold, all too real sound of a gun cocking, in that instant the blood within my veins turned to ice.

I knew who ever was there couldn't see, so I inched forward and whipped my arm around, connecting with the arm of whoever was holding the gun. Overhead lights flashed on, temporality blinding me and I was knocked down, landing heavily on my side.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around and saw Brad walking toward a tall red haired man. He gave this red haired man a hard shove, anger ringing in his voice, "Viper! What were you doing?!"

"What am I doing? What do you mean what am I doing? What are you doing!?" Viper snapped back. He pointed his finger at me, "What is she doing here!?"

Brads hand immediately shot toward me to help me up, I ignored his gesture and, picked myself up.

"You'll have to excuse him." Brad said softly, his eyes flickered toward Viper.

"Sorry." Viper mumbled, "Thought you were an intruder..." His voice trailed off.

Viper continued to eye me; like a cat would, before eating a mouse. I shivered.

Brad stepped in front of me blocking my view of Viper. My wrist was burning, looking at it; I found blood, my blood. Brad snatched my hand away, examining it him self. "You're bleeding." He concluded.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that."

Viper had moved to the desk, he quickly packed up the papers, and headed toward the door. He paused by Brad, "I can't believe you left her..." His gaze flicked toward me, "Alone with these." They were whispering now, and I didn't catch Brads answer. He turned back toward me, as Viper made his exit.

"Sorry about that." He said dryly. "Here." He pulled out a blue scarf, bound my wrist with it, and I followed him into the hallway.

"First thing," Brad said turning a corner, "I don't want you wandering around alone, second, that number must be important, don't let anyone see it." He suddenly stopped by a door. He opened it and gestured me inside; "There's a bed and bath, change of clothes, and a TV. Breakfast is at seven, lunch at twelve and dinner at six. Someone will bring it up to you."

I turned back question him, but the door slammed in my face with a resounding boom. The door, of course, had no knob, leaving me locked in the room. The bed was in the opposite corner from the door, and another door, which probably led to the bathroom, was to my right.

I headed to the other door, my assumption right; it was indeed the bathroom. Removing the scarf, I moved to the sink. The scarf had a crimson stain in the middle, my blood. I rinsed it out, watching the reddened water run down the drain.

_I just hope the stain comes out..._

I left it over the faucet to dry, stripped down, and stepped into the shower.

I turned the water on, hot water, hoping to chase away the chill that permeated my body. The steady drum of water on my shoulders did nothing to relax me; I leaned against the wall, and slowly sank to the floor. I had sat there so long, that I didn't even realize the water had turned cold, further numbing my already stunned body.

Standing, I left the shower and rapped an already provided robe around my self. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed; someone had left a trey of food, and a change of clothes.

The trey consisted of a ham and cheese sandwich and a carton of milk. I ate the sandwich, not so much out of hunger, but I knew I would need my strength for later, and I knew not eating wouldn't help me.

As for the clothes, there was a pare of army cargo pants, a black T-shirt, and a jacket. The pants, after putting them on, were two sizes too big, so I used the belt from my jeans to hold the pants up. The T-shirt fit no differently then the one I already had, so I folded my clothes. When I say folded, I mean rolled up into a messy ball and tossed aside.

Beside the bed, low and behold, was my bag, _amazing..._

Looking through the contents I found that my math book and binder were missing, _**Sigh, **oh well their goes my deposit on that book..._

After a few more minutes of searching, I found my CD player, and CD's undisturbed, with a sad smile, I sat back, unable to listen to music, or sleep.

Thoughts raced through my mind, unable to quiet them, I lay like this until early morning, when at last I fell into a light slumber.

(AN)

I would like to thank those of you, (meaning the one person) who reviewed.

Thank you.


End file.
